fatalfuryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shinoda1472
Hi Shinoda1472 -- we are excited to have Fatal Fury Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 20:21, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Andy’s Profile Hello. I noticed on Andy’s profile you listed him as Mai’s boyfriend and how incomplete the whole wiki is. Well I wanna correct you on this statement. Considering this profile is based only on the Fatal Fury canon and not the KOF canon, I just want to point out, Andy is not officially Mai’s boyfriend. Just because she’s self-proclaimed him her boyfriend doesn’t mean that they are together. In order for that to be possible he would’ve had of given her consent to that. And so far in the games he’s never given her any consent to that. In fact he doesn’t have any feelings for Mai at all in the Fatal Fury games. It’s all one-sided. She is obsessed with him but he doesn’t feel the same for her. He only sees Mai as a younger sister due to them being raised together by her grandfather and trained by him as well. Andy devoted his life to martial arts and to beating his brother Terry. He has no romantic interests in Mai in this continuity. And there are no canonically or non-canonically in-game events in the Fatal Fury games to even indicate that he even does. I feel this wiki should be edited because again there is no indication that he’s even remotely considered that. Andy doesn’t acknowledge that he even is in a relationship nor does he seem interested in it. It’s all one-sided with Mai. Plus in Garou: MOTW they aren’t even living with each other and Andy has moved on with his life. Training Hokutomaru and has left to pursue his own life in his ending. Andy is aware that Mai is interested in him but he actively shuns it due to the fact he only views Mai as a sister and nothing more. Plus no official SNK sources seems to clarify him having any feelings for her at all. At least in the Fatal Fury continuity. No Fatal Fury source states he is in love with her at all. So I would like to ask if you guys would improve your wiki more and change his and Mai’s profile please. Thank you. https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/FatalFury